Boy Wonder
by Lark57
Summary: This is a reflection of Trowa's on who Heero is. WARNINGS:WAFF, sap, Yaoi, 1x3/3x1 Please review!!


Boy Wonder  
  
BY Lark57  
  
Author's Note: Writer's block sucks, sorry if this sucks too.  
  
WARNINGS  
  
-yaoi  
  
-nothing too risqué  
  
Basic Disclaimers Apply  
  
++Boy Wonder++  
  
~Trowa's Point of View~  
  
The room was dark and the faint smell of sex hung in the air. I was exhausted and numbly stroked the back bone of my lover, the boy code named Heero Huy. I thought of opening my eyes, maybe even getting up to clean myself off. Too much, my body argued when I willed it to stand up. Who am I to argue, I decided and continued to move my hand up and down Heero's smooth skin.  
  
"I have to write up a report for Doctor J," the monotone voice of Heero's moved through the warm and thick haze of the room to my ear.  
  
I sighed and held him a little tighter, "Do it tomorrow," I said dismissively. There was silence for a moment except for the ping of the hanger light from outside the small room we had taken occupation in.  
  
"No," Heero objected and tried to move out of my grip, "Doctor J wants me to report back after every battle."  
  
I opened my eyes with a little resentment and shifted onto my elbow so I could look at Heero. "Do it tomorrow, you know you'll still remember everything," I argued. Heero shook his head a little wearily. You're crazy, I thought before releasing him from my grip. The boy stood up and I was given the small gift of seeing his body in all its naked glory.  
  
"Ahh," I yelped uncharacteristically when Heero pulled the blanket off the bed and exposed my own body. I muttered and pulled the sheet off the floor where it had been forgotten then sat up and watched my lover wrap the blanket around his slim hips.  
  
The computer booted up quickly and a soft glowing light flooded onto Heero's face, softening the small cuts of battle and usually hard features. How can you do this? I wondered as he gave a small yawn but entered his e- mail and started to recall how many people he had killed, what he had stolen and what situation Wing Zero was in.  
  
After any battle of any magnitude I couldn't bare to look at HeavyArms, at myself for that matter. Heero wasn't like that, he dealt with the paperwork that Doctor J required. He repaired his wounds, repaired his gundam. He never lets himself forget that he's in a war, that he kills, I reflected, staring sadly at the kid who was now planning the next move in a giant chess game of mayhem.  
  
"Heero?" I spoke without realizing it.  
  
"Yes, Trowa?" Heero answered back in his distracted voice.  
  
I paused, not really sure of what I had wanted to ask. "Do you ever grieve?"  
  
Heero turned around and face me, dark blue eyes showing the slightest bit of question. "For who?" he wondered, trying to figure out the mind game I was playing on him this time.  
  
Once again I hesitated. Heero was only fifteen and one month, or so he said, sometimes I thought he might be even younger than that. So young, my mind reminded me. Most of the time no one noticed, but when he and I were together is was glaringly obvious that Heero was still just a kid.  
  
Who am I to remind him of what he does? If he is unaware that he is destroying life instead of just machines, who am I to make it painfully clear that he is responsible for hundreds of authentic deaths.  
  
But then again, he was a soldier, I shouldn't baby him, even if I loved him. "For the soldiers that you kill?"  
  
Eyes went wide and the irresistible mouth opened a bit. "Why should I? They're machines just like me."  
  
I nodded, pretending that I understood. I closed my eyes for a moment and Heero turned back to his laptop. Machines just like me…? His words went around and around in my head. You think you're a machine, Heero? I wondered, staring at his tousled hair, then going down his muscled back and ending at the line of blanket.  
  
A machine. Heero. Could he really be a andriod? I wondered, staring harder at his perfect skin with a few marring scars. My eyes began to burn and I blinked then looked down at the bed, reminding me of what had just taken place. No, I thought. No machine could give out that much passion, in love or on the battle field. Pictures of Heero's face over the comlink during the battles ran through my head. His eyes ablaze with a sense of doing good, sweat pouring down his face, mixing with blood. Fighting would make any normal person sick, but not Heero. Everyone thinks he does this like a job, but that's not true. He sometimes enjoys it too, I guessed.  
  
My eyes wandered from the bed spread to my coat that had been shoved off in a hurry. Peaking out of the pocket was a slip of paper. I took a quick glance at Heero who seemed enthralled with the laptop. He apparently doesn't need me, I thought then stretched and grabbed the small note.  
  
Tro'man  
  
Man, I was thinking about that conversation we had about super heros. You know who I forgot to mention....BOY WONDER!!!! Ya know…Robin, Batman's sidekick.  
  
Duo  
  
I gave the smallest of smiles, remembering when Duo and I had suddenly realized we both held the same admiration for old comic book superheroes and spent an hour or so talking. Well more like Duo talking.  
  
"Boy wonder," I thought out loud, trying to recall what he had done. Once again my gaze drifted and fell on Heero who gave a small yawn but continued to work. Boy wonder, I realized. That was what Heero was, not a machine, he was the superhero of the colonies. With all the super powers and four sidekicks, I mused and bent forward to grab on his blanket toga.  
  
"Heero, do it in the morning," I ordered lightly.  
  
"No," Heero objected and shook his head, "Doctor J sent me a new mission."  
  
"When does it start?" I inquired with a deadpan voice. I could predict the answer.  
  
"Friday," Heero answered and shifted in his seat to stare at me.  
  
"Today is Tuesday," I quipped with the slightest of smirks and kissed him on the forehead. "Do it tomorrow."  
  
Heero's mask fell and his eyes seem to plead for me to stop. "Trowa, let me do my job," he requested.  
  
I grabbed his chin to keep him from going back to work. "Why do you do this?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you…" I paused, searching for the right words, "Why do you force yourself to see what you've done, how many people you've killed?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
My mind floundered with something to say. "Doesn't it hurt you?"  
  
Heero shook his head and I could see confusion in his eyes. He didn't understand what I was talking about. "No, not me. Not someone like me."  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" I yelled in his face, but Heero, being who he was, made no movement of surprise, only looked at me with a pitying look, sad that I didn't understand.  
  
"Trowa," He said, lifting his hand to stroke my cheek with his thumb, "Do you know anyone else who can fight like me? Do you know anyone who has self destructed twice and thrown themselves out of a 30 story window, then lived?" I couldn't answer, but it was okay because he knew the truth. "It's only me, I'm the only one with that kind of… power. No other human can do that, so I must not be one."  
  
I wanted to cry for him. What did they do to you, Heero? My Boy Wonder, I cried out in my mind while remaining completely calm on the outside. "Heero, have you ever heard of superheroes?" I asked.  
  
"No," Heero said. "It was never required knowledge in training."  
  
Of course not, I spat in thought. I pushed my self back to where the bed reached the wall. "Come here," I instructed.  
  
I never really thought I could drag Heero away from his work, but it still hurt when he shook his head and went back to the computer. I'll always be your second love, huh Heero? I assumed and turned onto my side, trying to get some sleep.  
  
The keyboard continued making the clicking noise for another twenty minutes before I heard Heero shut the computer off and shuffle to the cot. "Trowa," he whispered, pushing my hair behind my ear.  
  
"Heero," I answered back, shifting around so I could see him.  
  
"Could you tell me about the superheroes?" he said, climbing onto the cot and scooting into my arms.  
  
"Of course, Koi," I mumbled and proceeded. "So there were things on the Old Earth called comic books. The main characters were these people called superheroes who dedicated their whole lives to saving the common folk."  
  
"Did they ever jump out of buildings?" Heero inquired, pulling my arm around his stomach.  
  
I gave a light chuckle into his hair. "No koi, most of them could fly."  
  
Heero listened to me ramble on for a while more before he put together what I was implying. "Am I a superhero, Trowa?"  
  
I smiled and held him closer. "Yes kio, you're our superhero. You're my Boy Wonder."  
  
+++  
  
A/N-Yeah, I know, sappy and WAFF with not much of a plot. Review if you would feel so inclined. 


End file.
